1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a display unit consisting of a plurality of regions, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Due to the functional support and improvement of mobile terminals and the enhancement of multimedia functions, the size of the display unit has increased and the image quality has also increased to have high-resolution, thereby requiring a lot of power consumption to drive the display unit of the mobile terminal.
In general, when the display unit is activated, the entire screen thereof may be activated to consume substantially constant power all the time. Accordingly, there is a drawback of increasing the power consumption of a battery as increasing the active period of time.
Furthermore, the brightness of the display unit may be adjusted as a whole, thereby resulting in unnecessary power consumption.